


Drench Your Lips and Heart

by cajynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Red is a good color on Atsumu. Kiyoomi’s known this since he first laid eyes on him all those years ago back in high school. Now, Atsumu sits at the edge of their bed, wearing nothing except for a dark red lipstick.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 381





	Drench Your Lips and Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceryna/gifts).



> A very belated giveaway fic for Rachel! I hope you enjoy <3

Red is a good color on Atsumu. Kiyoomi’s known this since he first laid eyes on him all those years ago back in high school. Now, Atsumu sits at the edge of their bed, wearing nothing except for a dark red lipstick. He grins wickedly.

“Tsumu…”

Kiyoomi’s voice is strained, barely above a whisper. Atsumu walks over to him and leans in close, breath ghosting against his ear.

“Ya like it?”

Kiyoomi forgets how to speak, tongue heavy behind his teeth. He manages a frantic nod in lieu of a response. Atsumu chuckles fondly.

“Thought ya would. I know how much you don’t like marks, so I thought we could do somethin’ a little less… permanent.”

Atsumu punctuates his sentence with a firm, closed mouth kiss to Kiyoomi’s neck. A shudder ripples through him and he tugs at Atsumu’s hair. Atsumu presses another kiss above his clavicle, and a third right at the corner of his mouth. When he pulls back, his mouth falls open.

“Red looks good on you, Omi.”

Kiyoomi wrinkles his nose. Before he can protest, Atsumu drags him over to their floor length mirror. He places his chin on his shoulder and looks at him through their reflection. Kiyoomi sucks in a sharp breath. He sees burgundy splattered across porcelain skin, and something stirs inside him. 

“Told ya so,” Atsumu whispers against his skin.

Atsumu tugs off Kiyoomi’s shirt and continues to kiss down his chest, leaving perfect imprints of lips, sinful reminders of where he’s been, of where he’s going. Kiyoomi doesn’t look away from the mirror, the pink flush of his skin doing nothing to hide the lipstick marks. When Atsumu gets to his hip bone he bites softly before soothing the spot with his tongue. 

Kiyoomi brings a shaky hand to Atsumu’s head and cards his fingers through his hair. Atsumu tilts his head up and licks his lips. Kiyoomi notices how the once vibrant red has faded and smeared slightly at the corner of his lips.

“You should reapply,” he chokes out. 

Atsumu stands up and swipes the tube of lipstick from the nightstand. 

“Wanna do the honors?” Atsumu asks, waving it in front of his face.

Kiyoomi swallows thickly. He takes the tube and twists the bottom of it, grabbing Atsumu’s jaw. He keeps his hold gentle, but the way Atsumu’s lips fall open and his eyelashes flutter fills him with a carnal desire. He swipes crimson over Atsumu’s plush lips and rubs his thumb over where some of it smeared. Without hesitation Atsumu turns his head and takes his thumb into his mouth, never breaking eye contact as he slowly pulls off with an obscene pop. Kiyoomi’s cock twitches.

Atsumu sinks to his knees and tugs Kiyoomi’s sweats down to his ankles. He steps out the rest of the way and kicks them to the side, deciding to worry about it later when Atsumu strokes him firmly. 

“I want ya to make a mess of me. I know ya want to,” Atsumu purrs, opening his mouth invitingly.

Kiyoomi pushes in slowly, loving the way Atsumu’s lips stretch around him. Atsumu hums around his length, enjoying this just as much as he is. Kiyoomi grips Atsumu’s hair firmly and slides him back towards the tip, saliva and lipstick blending together. Pleading eyes look up at him through thick lashes, and Kiyoomi doesn't hold back. 

He thrusts back into the warm, wet heat, leaking precome down Atsumu’s throat when he feels it spasm around him. Tears gather at the corner of Atsumu’s eyes. Kiyoomi doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful. 

“ _Tsumu_ ,” he groans.

The lipstick smears messily around his cock but Atsumu still looks a little too put together. He pulls out and Atsumu whines at the loss. Kiyoomi grips himself and rubs the tip of his cock against Atsumu’s swollen lips, smudging crimson down towards his chin. 

“Fuck you’re beautiful.”

Kiyoomi didn’t mean to say that out loud, but he can’t bring himself to regret it when Atsumu surges up and kisses him for all he’s worth. The kiss is hungry and sloppy and Kiyoomi knows that when he pulls away his mouth will be streaked with red. 

He trails a hand down Atsumu’s back before gripping his ass firmly and kneading. Atsumu keens and Kiyoomi captures the sweet noise on his tongue. A little more prodding reveals that Atsumu has already prepared himself. He’s slick and warm around his rim, eagerly grinding back on Kiyoomi’s fingers. Kiyoomi nips at his lip and turns Atsumu around. He pins his hands to the wall on either side of their mirror. Atsumu looks at him through the reflection, pupils blown wide, lips swollen and spit slick. 

Kiyoomi doesn’t look much better himself. Most of the marks have been smudged from when Atsumu was pressed against him. His mouth is stained red, just as he’d predicted. He decides that if they’re both going to look debauched Atsumu needs to be worse off than he is.

“Don’t move your hands,” he growls, tugging at Atsumu’s hair and biting down on his shoulder.

Atsumu cries out and bucks his hips, precome spreading on the mirror. Kiyoomi can’t care about that now, not when he grips Atsumu by the hip and guides him back onto his own leaking cock. Kiyoomi groans as he bottoms out, setting a brutal pace from the start.

“Omi… Omi…” Atsumu pants, tears welling up in his eyes. “Please, don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Kiyoomi licks along the shell of Atsumu’s ear, reveling in the full body shiver it gives him. He lets go of Atsumu’s hair in favor of stroking his neglected cock. Atsumu fucks into his fist, throwing off the rhythm, but Kiyoomi doesn’t care. All he cares about is chasing his own pleasure and seeing the lovely face Atsumu makes when he comes undone. It doesn’t take much. A few more tugs and Atsumu makes a mess of the mirror. They lock eyes in their reflection and Kiyoomi follows right after, spilling into Atsumu.

Kiyoomi presses soft kisses to Atsumu’s shoulder blades as he catches his breath. He winces slightly as he pulls out, blushing as he watches his release trickle down Atsumu’s thighs. Atsumu slides to the floor, no longer able to keep himself upright. Kiyoomi rushes to grab a damp washcloth before guiding him to their bed and cleaning him up. Atsumu goes to return the favor but Kiyoomi stops him.

“I think I’d like to leave them for a little bit longer,” he admits sheepishly. 

“Anythin’ ya say, Omi-kun.”

Atsumu flashes him a knowing smile. 

He’d always refused to let Atsumu leave dark bruises, but the crimson that adorns his body makes him feel claimed, secure, _loved_. They’ll be gone come morning, but they’ve still got an entire tube of lipstick. Kiyoomi will let himself be claimed as many times as Atsumu wants.


End file.
